Keyboards today are manually adjusted by a user to facilitate comfortable typing. A standalone keyboard has projections on the base that are manually adjusted to adjust the tilt of the keyboard relative to the surface on which the keyboard is positioned. For laptop and other clamshell form factors, the positions of the keyboards are fixed relative to the base of the device.
The figures are not to scale. In addition, in general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.